Une imprégnation non désirée
by Zofia.Bennett
Summary: Zofia est la fille cadette de Bella et Edward. Elle décide de quitter Londres et de revenir à Forks après trois ans de séparation avec sa famille. Elle rencontrera les Quileutes et un en particulier : Paul, et ça risque de faire des étincelles. EN PAUSE
1. Une stupide étincelle

Hello ! Voici ma deuxième fan-fiction mais cette fois-ci basée sur Twilight et son univers ! Le titre de cette fiction sera : Une imprégnation non désirée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Résumé :** Zofia est la fille de Bella et Edward. Douze ans qu'elle n'a pas remis les pieds à Forks et trois ans qu'elle n'a pas revu sa famille. Elle décide de quitter Londres et de revenir dans sa ville natale. Là bas, elle rencontrera les Quileutes et un en particulier: Paul. Ce dernier s'est imprégné d'elle mais aucun des deux ne veux l'accepter. Ce sont deux personnes indépendantes, aimant la liberté et les coups d'un soir. Ne croyant pas du tout en l'amour, ils vont essayer d'enterrer leurs sentiments amoureux au fond d'eux-mêmes et vont tout faire pour repousser ce brûlant désir qui les habite. Mais arriveront-ils encore longtemps à se voiler la face ? Arriveront-ils à éteindre ce feu si ardent qui les envahit à chacune de leur rencontre ? Rien n'est moins sûr surtout lorsque leur entourage s'en mêle et que chacun essaye de tout faire pour les caser ensemble !

**Remarque :** Vous l'avez devinés grâce aux personnages, cette fiction reprend l'univers de Twilight. L'histoire se passe 29 ans après Révélation. Dans ma fiction Billy Black, Charlie Swan et Sue Clearwater sont encore vivants. Les Quileutes sont encore jeunes. Paul, Embry, Seth et Leah ne se sont pas encore imprégnés. Quil et Jared le sont, leur imprégnation sont également encore jeunes - entre 18/19 ans. Ne vous fiez donc pas au livre concernant ceci et ne venez pas me dire : « Mais dans Révélation, leur imprégnation sont encore des enfants, genre 5 ans (la petite Claire pour Quil je crois), donc dans ta fiction elle ont normalement 30 ans ! » Donc attention, c'est important.

* * *

**Chapitre 0 - Prologue**

_Je ne crois pas en l'amour, c'est tout. C'est ridicule, nian nian._

_J'ai beaucoup d'exemples autour de moi qui prouve que l'amour c'est beau, magnifique, que ça nous rend heureux mais moi je ne crois pas en l'amour._

_C'est tout. C'est comme ça._

_Mais il a fallut que je le rencontre. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien demandée, moi !_

_J'essaye de le repousser encore et encore mais c'est dur. Tellement dur. Mais je résiste._

_La première fois que je l'ai vu, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Une petite étincelle au fond de mon coeur s'est allumée._

_Ouais, bah elle aurait mieux fait de rester éteinte ! Je ne veux pas ! Stupide étincelle !_


	2. De retour à Forks !

**Chapitre 1 - De retour à Forks !**

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

**ZOFIA's POV**

Installée au volant de ma Comet, je savourais la sensation du vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux, les faisant ainsi voler. _Spotlight_ de MuteMath en musique de fond, je roulais à plus de 100 km/h. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, aucun nuages ne venait le perturber. Pour une fois qu'il faisait beau par ici, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Le panneau tant espéré apparut enfin : " Bienvenue à Forks, État de Washington". J'étais enfin de retour chez moi, j'allais enfin revoir ma famille. La chanson se terminait et laissait place à _Heavy Cross _du groupe The Gossip.

Pour me rendre à mon lieu de destination, je passais devant le magasin de sport des Newton (qui aux dernières nouvelles avait été repris par le fils Newton, Mike, après la mort de son père), devant le supermarché - le seul de tout Forks d'ailleurs - et enfin devant le lycée. Le bâtiment n'avait pas du tout changé, quoique un peu jaunit par le temps. Douze ans que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette ville ! Je continuais de rouler jusqu'à me retrouver en dehors de la ville et prit une autre route. Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte de tous les retrouver ! Ils m'avaient tellement manqués.

Ah mais au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Zofia Eva Elizabeth Cullen, brune aux yeux chocolats, 19 ans et toutes ses dents ! Vous devez vous dire, Cullen ? Oui, Cullen. Je suis la fille de Bella et Edward Cullen et la petite soeur de Renesmée Cullen. Ouais je sais ce que vous vous dites dans votre tête : « C'est impossible ! Bella et Edward ne peuvent pas avoir d'autres enfants, ce sont des vampires ! » Mais pour comprendre, laissez-moi vous expliquer...

Pour leur 10 ans de mariage, mes parents décidèrent de repartir en lune de miel. Renesmée venait tout juste de terminer sa croissance et d'atteindre sa majorité - elle n'avait que 10 ans mais, en apparence, en paraissait 18. Bref, ils firent leur lune de miel profitant du soleil, de la mer, de la saveur du sang des animaux exotiques et des plaisirs charnels en toute liberté. Les trois semaines passèrent dans une délicieuse insouciance et un parfait bonheur. Puis une semaine après leur retour, SURPRIE ! Ma mère était de nouveau enceinte ! Sa leur a fait un véritable choc lorsque Carlisle leur avait annoncé le résultat après diagnostic - d'ailleurs, grand-père l'avait refait au moins une dizaine de fois tellement cela lui paraissait improbable avant d'admettre qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur.

Personne ne s'y était attendu (pas même Alice ! Et vlan, la voyante !) car je vous rappelle que quand on devient vampire, on devient également stérile. Carlisle pense que ayant enfanter étant humaine et Renesmée étant mi-vampire mi-humaine, cette dernière a dut laisser une petite part d'humanité à ma mère. Ceci expliquerait cela. Mes parents, ayant acceptés le fait de ne plus avoir d'enfant, m'appellent "leur petit miracle" (si c'est pas mignon tout plein). Ma naissance se passa bien et, contrairement à celle de Nessie, normale. Comme toutes les grossesses, neuf mois furent nécessaire pour me conceptionner. Et contre toutes attentes et à la surprise de tous, ce ne fut pas un beau bébé mi-vampire mi-humain qui naissait mais une magnifique petite fille de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain !

Ma croissance se passa également normalement. Lors de mes sept ans, ma famille décida de déménager en Angleterre, à Londres plus précisément. Un an plus tard, je découvrais mon pouvoir : *****la télékinésie, en plus de celui dont j'avais héritée à ma naissance. Au plus grand malheur de mon père et au plus grand bonheur du mien, je suis dotée d'un bouclier mental. Très pratique quand on a un fouineur de télépathe de père à la maison ! Merci Maman ! A mes 16 ans, Renesmée ne pouvant se passer de son meilleur ami de loup-garou, j'ai nommée Jacob Black (avec qui elle gardait souvent contact et qui venait la voir durant les vacances d'été) et ayant réalisée son amour pour lui, la famille prit la décision de revenir à Forks. Quant à moi, je convaincus mes parents de me laisser à Londres pour poursuivre mes études de littérature - tout comme ma mère, je suis une passionnée de lecture. Ils acceptèrent (un peu à contre coeur), me jugeant parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi toute seule et pouvant vivre sans eux. Un exploit, en somme ! Eux qui sont tellement protecteur et inquiet lorsqu'il s'agit de moi ! Voila toute l'histoire.

Aujourd'hui, après trois ans sans les avoir tous revus, j'étais enfin de retour. La musique avait changée depuis un bon bout de temps et la voix du leader d'AC/DC entamait déjà le refrain de l'éternel et génialissime _Highway To Hell_. Mythique ! Je m'aventurais sur un chemin de terre parmi les arbres de la forêt et, deux minutes plus tard, une immense maison blanche parsemée de grandes baies vitrées apparut dans mon champ de vision. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Ouais, j'étais enfin de retour.

* * *

_*** la télékinésie : c'est le pouvoir de déplacer les choses par la pensée.**_

_**Et voilà, ça y est, ma deuxième fiction est lancée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce chapitre sert juste à présenter le personnage principal de cette histoire. Le POV dominant sera celui de Zofia, ainsi que celui de Paul. Je compte en faire deux ou trois des autres personnes tels que Bella ou Renesmée, ça reste encore à voir. Ce chapitre est court mais bon. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre, je continue ? Reviews ?**_


	3. Pour une surprise, c'en est une bonne

**Chapitre 2 - Ca pour une surprise, c'en est une bonne !**

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

**ZOFIA's POV**

Personne ne savait que je revenais. Ni Papa, ni Alice. Personne. En trois ans j'avais réussi à faire évoluer mon bouclier. Je pouvais cacher les odeurs, les bruits, les pensées, bloquer les pouvoirs mentaux et le plus drôle et génial de tous, je pouvais bloquer les visions d'Alice ! J'adore ce pouvoir ! Bien sur, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour arriver à faire tout ça mais, au final, tous mes efforts ont finis par payer. Je me garais devant la maison et arrêtais le moteur. J'avais cachée mes pensées, mon odeur, le bruit de ma Comet et bloquée les visions d'Alice me concernant.

Aujourd'hui ne signifiait pas que le jour de mon retour à Forks, non, c'était également celui de l'anniversaire de Nessie. Je voulais lui faire la surprise. Elle me manquait beaucoup, nous sommes très proches toutes les deux. Nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à nous dire au revoir il y a trois ans, étant très proches malgré notre différence d'âge qui ne devait plus se remarquer maintenant.

Il y a de l'agitation dans la maison. Il est 15h23, la fête avait dû commencer depuis un bout de temps. J'inspirais à fond et plusieurs odeurs vinrent me chatouiller les narines : celles de Tanya, Kate, Irina, Garrett, Carmen et Eléazar. Les Denali. Il y avait également celle des Amazones : Zafrina, Nahuel, Kachiri et Senna. Tiens, le clan des Égyptiens et des Irlandais faisaient également partis de la fête ! Je reconnus celle de Jacob... Mmmm, pas mauvaise. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Rosalie s'obstinait tant à dire que Jacob puait ! Moi je sens une délicieuse odeur d'épices, de sel de mer, de jasmin et de bois de hêtre... Délicieux je vous dis ! Mais les plus imposantes étaient celles de ma famille. Maman sentait le freesia, Papa l'agrume, Esmée la vanille (aussi doux que l'était son caractère), Carlisle la menthe, Rosalie le chocolat, Emmett la pistache, Alice les fruits des bois, Jasper le citron et Renesmée la noix de coco. J'inspirais à fond ces neufs odeurs ci. Mon dieu, qu'ils m'avaient tous manqués !

Vous vous demandez comment je sens leur odeur ? C'est très simple : il y a deux mois, mon côté vampirique s'était réveillée. Bizarre ? Oui. Un matin, après une nuit de fièvre, de maux de tête et de courbatures, je m'étais réveillée comme ça. Mes sens s'étaient développés, ma beauté s'était amplifiée et mon estomac était affamé. Enfin... Pour le dernier point, on s'en fout un peu ! Mi humaine, mi vampire. J'entendais, je voyais, je courais comme un vampire mais pour tout le reste, c'est humain. Bizarrement, je n'ai aucunement besoin de me nourrir de sang, contrairement à Nessie à qui il en fallait de temps en temps. Je mangeais normalement quoi ! Ah et point positif : j'avais héritée de la vitesse de mon père. _Béni soit-il !_ Mais j'avais, à mon grand désespoir, gardée cette stupide maladresse. Magnifique héritage de ma merveilleuse maman (c'était ironique bien sûr). _Maudit soit-elle !_

Je me décidais enfin à descendre de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. J'entendais les rires de tout le monde, cela me fit instantanément sourire. Je faisais quoi maintenant ? Je sonnais et attendais que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir ou je rentrais directement et me ramenais devant tout le monde en disant : « Hey tout le monde ! Vous osez commencer la fête sans moi ? ». La première solution était complètement idiote, j'étais chez moi après tout... Mais d'un autre côté, si c'est Renesmée qui m'ouvrait, elle serait très surprise. Et la deuxième solution faisait trop... trop. Bon, alors qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je n'allais tout de même pas rester sur le pas de la porte !

- Je vais chercher des serviettes, je reviens ! s'écria une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Nessie. J'entendais ses pas traverser le salon. Finalement, j'optais pour la première solution. Sonner. DING DONG ! Je n'entendis plus aucun bruit, à croire que tout le monde était mort au moment où j'avais appuyée sur la sonnette. Je les comprenais un peu, ils n'avaient entendu aucun bruit signalant l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Pour un vampire, ça craint ! J'entendis les pas de deux autres personnes arriver : mes parents.

- Tu attends encore du monde ma chérie ? demanda ma mère.

- Non, personne. Tout le monde est là, hein ? répondit Nessie.

- Oui, il ne manque personne, dit mon père. C'est bizarre, nous n'avons entendus aucun bruit. Et je n'entends aucunes pensées...

- Peut-être parce qu'on était trop occupés à rire. Ce n'est rien.

- Oui, peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je n'entends rien ! se borna mon père.

- Bon, je vais ouvrir. On verra bien qui c'est ! intervint ma soeur.

Je rigolais intérieurement de cette petite discussion. Toujours aussi parano, mon père ! J'entendis les pas gracieux de Renesmée s'avancer vers la porte. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de la revoir ! Après ce qu'il me parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant place à ma soeur. Au moment où elle croisa mon regard, elle se figea.

- Salut soeurette, dis-je.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ma voix, elle sembla enfin réagir. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, j'étais déjà dans ses bras. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrais également. Je jetais un coup d'oeil derrière Renesmée et remarqua que tout le monde s'était précipité dans l'entrée. Tous le reste des Cullen nous regardait avec de grands yeux. Je croisais le regard de ma mère.

- Zofia... murmura t-elle.

Je lui souriais. Nessie me serra encore plus, elle n'arrêtais pas de répéter des « oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... ».

- Non, moi mon nom c'est juste Zofia… me moquais-je.

Elle rigolait puis desserrait son emprise et me regardait dans les yeux. Nous nous sourîmes.

- Ben ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu revenais ? me demanda t-elle.

- Ça n'aurais plus vraiment été une surprise sinon ! Et puis c'était marrant de te voir faire le poisson lorsque tu m'as vu ! rigolais-je.

- C'est ça, moques-toi.

Elle me reprit dans ses bras. Mon père et ma mère nous avaient rejoint dans notre étreinte. Je souriais, j'étais bien. Je sentis quelqu'un qui essayait de pousser Renesmée et mes parents. Je sus tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

- Allez ! Poussez-vous ! Nous aussi on veux la prendre dans nos bras ! Y'a pas qu'à vous qu'elle a manquée ! s'écria un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs.

Je rigolais. Elle n'avait pas du tout changée, toujours aussi excentrique.

- Tante Alice ! Toi aussi tu m'as manquée !

- Oui, je sais ! A qui ne manquerais-je pas ? sourit-elle.

- Pas à moi en tout cas, murmura mon père si bas que j'eus un peu de mal à l'entendre.

Par contre, Alice, elle, avait parfaitement entendu. Elle jeta un regard noir à mon père tandis que celui-ci se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Alice me lâcha et je ne sentis plus le sol sous mes pieds. Emmett me serrait dans ses bras, j'avais les pieds à un mètre du sol.

- Fifi ! rigola t-il.

- Memett ! m'écriais-je.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble. Nous avons toujours été très proches tout les deux, nous nous étions donnés des petits surnoms. Débile, certes, mais nous ça nous faisait rire. Il me posa à terre et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je passa dans les bras de Rosalie, de Jasper, d'Esmée et Carlisle. Lorsque je vis Jacob, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains. On s'est toujours bien entendu lui et moi. J'entendis Rosalie grogner. Les Denali me prirent également dans leur bras et je saluais le reste des invités. Nous nous dirigeâmes au salon.

- Alors, Londres ? C'était comment pendant notre absence ? me demanda Renesmée.

- Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas eu de vision de toi ? continua Alice.

- Et qu'on ne t'est pas senti arriver ? renchérit mon père.

- Si vous voulez, je vous répondrais plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est l'anniversaire de Nessie. Arrêtons de parler de moi ! répondis-je.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en souriant. La fête continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Vers 19h, le clan des Égyptiens et des Irlandais repartirent chez eux. Les Denali avaient décidés de rester encore deux jours et Jacob dormait à la maison ce soir (au plus grand malheur de Rosalie). Nous étions tous assis au salon. J'étais assis dans le canapé entre Nessie, ma mère et mon père. Grand-père se tourna vers moi.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure des explications, pas vrai ? commençais-je.

* * *

_**Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Votre avis dessus sera le bienvenue ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire parce que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à vous l'écrire. Enfin bref, pour l'instant il ne se passe rien, juste le retour de "l'enfant prodige", si on peux dire ça comme ça... ^^ La suite arrive bientôt, bisous. En attendant, reviews ?**_


	4. L'heure des explications a sonnée !

**Chapitre 3 - L'heure des explications a sonnée !**

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

**ZOFIA's POV**

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure des explications, pas vrai ? commençais-je.

Tous acquiescèrent et je me tassais un peu plus dans mon siège.

- Ok, alors... huum... par où commencer ?

- Par le commencement se serait pas mal, non ? plaisanta Emmett.

- D'accord. Comme vous avez pu le constatez, lorsque je suis arrivée, personne n'a rien entendu. Mais ça, je préfère qu'on y revienne plus tard... Il y a deux mois, je suis devenu une immortelle.

- Que veux-tu dire par « immortelle » ? me demanda ma mère.

- Et bien je veux dire que, maintenant, je suis comme Nessie. Je suis devenu mi-vampire, mi-humaine.

- Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Durant toutes ces années tu était seulement humaine ! s'exclama mon père.

Il se tourna vers grand-père en quête d'une explication.

- Carlisle ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Edward. Je ferais des recherches pour trouver une explication mais continue s'il te plait, Zofia.

- Oui. Donc je disais, il y deux mois je suis devenue une immortelle. J'ai tout l'attirail d'un vampire : force, ouïe, odorat, vue et vitesse. D'ailleurs, j'ai héritée de toi Papa ! Je peux courir également très vite ! m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers lui. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est humain. Manger, dormir... L'avantage c'est que bizarrement je n'ai aucunement besoin de sang pour ma survie.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin du tout ? me demanda surprise Nessie.

- Non, du tout. Durant ces deux mois, j'ai aussi appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Concernant celui de télékinésie, je peux maintenant faire léviter de grosses charges, c'est-à-dire des meubles, des voitures et toutes sortes d'autres choses. Mais le plus marrant, c'est de faire léviter une personne, dis-je en souriant.

- Essayes sur moi ! Je veux essayer la première ! s'écria Alice.

- Non, sur moi ! s'écria à son tour Emmett.

Trop occupés à se chamailler, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient déjà en lévitation à un mètre du sol. La situation était à mourir de rire. Leur dispute fût interrompu par les rires de tout le monde et ils le remarquèrent enfin.

- C'est trop cool ! s'extasia Emmett.

- J'ai l'impression de flotter ! C'est très agréable, dit Alice.

Je les fis redescendre et ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

- C'est très impressionnant, avoua Carlisle.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais le plus impressionnant est certainement mon pouvoir de bouclier, avouais-je. Comme vous l'avez remarqués, personne ne s'est aperçu de mon arrivée. Aucun bruit, aucune odeur, aucune pensée mais ça c'est pas un scoop et aucune vision pour Alice. Tout ça est dû à mon bouclier.

- Tu veux dire que ton bouclier a annihilé toute ces choses ? me demanda Jasper.

- Pas exactement... On va dire que mon bouclier les a « cachés ». Mais pour faire plus simple, on peux dire ça comme ça, répondis-je. Par exemple, je peux insonoriser une pièce où se déroule une conversation à l'aide de mon bouclier. Huum... attends, je vais te montrer. »

Je me tournais vers Carmen et Eléazar qui se trouvaient assis sur un fauteuil.

- Eléazar quand je te ferais signe tu diras quelque chose à Carmen, d'accord ?

Il me fit un signe de tête. Je me concentrais sur eux et les englobais dans mon bouclier. Je lui fis signe de la main et il se mit à parler avec Carmen. On voyait leurs lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres en voyant la tête des autres. Je devais avouer que, vu comme ça, c'était assez impressionnant. J'étais fière de moi sur ce coup là, j'avais travaillée très dur pour arriver à un résultat pareil. Même si c'état difficile au début, maintenant c'était devenu très facile, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de me concentrer pour le faire. C'était comme ci j'appuyais sur un bouton ON pour que ça fonctionne et, pour l'arrêter, il me suffisait d'appuyer sur le bouton OFF. C'était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Je retirais mon bouclier et nous pûmes à nouveau les entendre.

- Merci, Eléazar, le remerciais-je.

- C'est incroyable... T'en a d'autres trucs dans le genre ? me demanda Jacob.

- Bien sûr !

Je l'englobais de mon bouclier et son odeur disparut.

- C'est bizarre, ça ne sent plus le chien mouillé ! fit remarquer Rosalie.

- C'est normal, j'ai cachée l'odeur de Jacob. Si un vampire passait par là, il ne pourrait sentir son odeur et ainsi savoir qu'il est dans la pièce avec nous.

- C'est très pratique, admit Jasper.

- Oui, assez.

Je retirais mon bouclier et l'odeur de Jacob envahit de nouveau la pièce.

- Génial ! L'odeur de chien est revenue ! grommela Rosalie.

- Moi, j'aime bien ! Ça sent bon ! dis-je.

Rose grimaça et tout le monde rigola.

- Bon d'accord, c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça n'explique pas en quoi je n'ai pas réussi à avoir une vision de toi ! intervint Alice, visiblement très contrariée.

- Ah ! On en vient enfin au plus marrant ! dis-je, joyeuse. Si tu n'as pas eu de vision tante Alice, c'est parce que j'ai comme qui dirait... bloquée tes visions ?

- Quoi ? T'as osée faire ça ? s'indigna t-elle.

Tout le monde ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête. Il est vrai que Alice sans son don de voyance, ce n'était plus vraiment Alice.

- C'est ça riez ! C'est pas drôle du tout !

- Calme toi tante Alice, je voulais vous faire la surprise et ça aurait tout gâcher si tu avais eu une vision. En plus, avec papa dans les parages, ça aurait été foutu !

- M'ouais ! Pour cette fois, ça va mais ne t'avises plus de le refaire !

- Promis ! lui dis-je en croisant les doigts dans mon dos.

Nous continuâmes à discuter. Ils me posèrent beaucoup de questions sur Londres, comment s'était passé ma vie là-bas durant leur absence, comment s'étaient déroulés mes études... Bref, j'ai dû tout leur raconter. Vers minuit, Jacob, Renesmée et moi décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Jake et Nessie partirent dans la chambre d'amis tandis que j'allais vers celle de mon père qui fût devenue la mienne jadis. J'allais reprendre ma place au sein de cette maison. Je posais mon sac à terre et sautais sur le lit. La chambre n'avait pas changée. Il y avait toujours les CD et les livres de mon père, ceux de ma mère et également les miens. Pour ma part, je préférais collectionner les vinyles. Sur le côté droit de la porte, se trouvait une étagère remplit de vinyles classés par année d'enregistrement et par type. C'était si bon d'être de retour. Je me mis en tailleur sur le lit et regardais par la baie vitrée. La lune était pleine et éclairait la forêt. Je décidais d'aller mettre ma nuisette. Au moment où je voulus me coucher, Renesmée entra dans la pièce.

- J'avais envie de discuter un peu avec toi. Tu veux bien ? me demanda t-elle.

- Oui, bien sur.

Elle s'allongea à mes côtés. Je décidais d'insonoriser la pièce à l'aide de mon bouclier, je voulais que cette conversation reste entre nous. Nous restâmes un moment silencieuses. Elle parla finalement la première.

- Alors, tu comptes rester ?

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je sincèrement. On verra bien ce qui se passera, pour l'instant je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Ouais, si tu le dis...

- Sinon, avec Jacob, comment ça se passe ? Maman m'a dit que vous aviez emménagés ensemble à La Push.

- Bah écoute, comme tu peux le voir ça se passe très bien entre lui et moi. On est toujours aussi amoureux.

- Je suis contente pour vous deux, vous faites un très beau couple. Et sinon... vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Tu sais... Est-ce que vous avez déjà...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, fit-elle confuse.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà couchés ensemble ? criais-je.

- Zofia ! cria t-elle à son tour en se redressant.

- Quoi ?

- Parles pas de ça ici ! Tout le monde a du t'entendre ! Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria t-elle.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je paniquée par sa réaction en me redressant à mon tour.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ils ont pu tous t'entendre, même Jacob ! Oh la honte !

J'éclatais de rire. Nessie me regardait comme si elle avait vue l'apparition de la vierge Marie en personne.

- Arrête c'est pas drôle ! s'indigna t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mais c'est toi, là, à paniquer comme ça ! Depuis le début de la conversation, j'ai insonorisée la pièce ! Personne n'a rien entendu, ça reste entre toi et moi, rigolais-je.

- T'aurais pas pût me le dire ! J'ai paniquée pour rien ! En même temps, tant mieux. La honte si ils avaient tous entendu.

- Désolée. Bon, alors ? dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Vous l'avez déjà fait ou pas ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à le savoir ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je te répondrais ?

- Oh, allez Nessie ! Si tu veux, moi, je l'ai déjà fait.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Racontes ! dit-elle soudain très intéressée.

- Je te racontes si tu réponds à ma question, lui dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. Alors ?

- Tu m'énerves, fit-elle en soupirant. Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, on l'a déjà fait ! Voila t'es contente ?

- HAAAAAAAA ! C'est pas vrai ! criais-je en lui sautant dessus. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? C'était bien ?

- Stop ! C'était il y a deux ans, on était chez lui, dans sa chambre. Billy était parti chez grand-père Charlie. On s'embrassait et puis de fil en aiguille... bah, c'est arrivé.

- Et comment c'était ?

- C'était bien. C'était incroyable même. Il a été très doux, tendre... Bref, c'était super, m'avoua t-elle en souriant.

- C'est super. Et vous l'avez refait depuis ? Enfin, j'imagine que oui. Depuis votre emménagement ensemble, ça doit y aller ! rigolais-je.

- Arrête, t'es pas drôle ! Mais t'as raison, rigola t-elle à son tour. Et toi ? Racontes-moi tout !

- Ok. Alors, c'était un an après votre départ. Je sortais avec un garçon, Lukas, qui avait un an de plus que moi. Le lycée avait organisé un bal, on y a été ensemble et je devais dormir chez lui. Bref, ce soir là, on l'a fait. C'était bien.

- Il s'est passé quoi entre lui et toi ? T'as l'air énervé quand t'en parles.

- Trois fois rien, je t'assure. Un jour, j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait avec une de ses ex. Depuis, on est plus ensemble et mes histoires se résument à des coups d'un soir. Voila.

- Oh, merde. Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû insister.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Je me dis que de toute façon être célibataire, c'est pas si mal. C'est vrai, je peux m'envoyer en l'air avec de parfaits inconnus et je me sens tellement mieux ! plaisantais-je.

- N'importe quoi, rigola Nessie.

Nous continuâmes à parler. Vers 1h30 du matin, Nessie décidait d'aller rejoindre Jacob. Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras et elle partit. Je me mis au lit et tombais presque instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_**Alors, review ? Ce chapitre est court mais je vous promets que les autres seront plus long au fil de l'histoire. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre ! **_


	5. Du soleil, des nanas ! Et des Quileutes

**Chapitre 4 - Y'a du soleil et des nanas ! Et des Quileutes aussi...**

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

**ZOFIA's POV**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par une espèce d'énergumène sautant sur mon lit. J'entendis un éclat de rire provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Oups ! J'avais oubliée de replacer mon bouclier que j'avais enlevée durant la nuit. Je le remis rapidement en place puis entendis un grognement. Désolé Papa mais ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui que je te laisserais pénétrer mes pensées ! Maintenant que j'étais de retour pour un petit moment, Alice n'allait pas me lâcher. Elle sauta encore une fois sur mon lit et je choisis ce moment là pour lui sauter dessus. Elle fus prise au dépourvue et nous tombâmes au sol, moi sur elle.

- Bonjour tante Alice ! m'écriais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me relevais, pris mon gilet à capuche et courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au salon où tout le monde se trouvait sauf Nessie et Jake.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour ma puce, me dis ma mère en m'embrassant sur la joue. Bien dormi ?

- Super ! Où est Nessie ?

- Elle est partie avec Jake à la Push. Mais elle m'a dit de te dire d'être prête aux alentours de 13h.

- Ok. Bon, je vais déjeuner.

Je partis dans la cuisine et découvris que des tartines à la confiture de myrtille, un café et un grand verre de jus d'orange m'attendait sur la table. Esmée avait pensée à tout, ce qui me fis sourire.

- Merci grand-mère ! dis-je d'une ton calme sachant pertinemment qu'elle m'entendrait.

Je mis la radio en marche qui était posée dans un coin et m'installais. _Tik Tok _de Ke$ha résonnait dans la pièce. Je mangeais tranquillement. Je devinais aux bruits provenant des autres pièces ce que faisaient les autres : Esmée était en train de faire mon lit, Maman lisait un livre tandis que Papa lui caressait les cheveux, Emmett et Jasper regardaient la télé tandis que Rose lisait un magazine et que Alice choisissait ma tenue pour cet après-midi. Les Denali étaient partis chasser. Une fois finis, je mis tout dans le lave-vaisselle et nettoyais les miettes. Je m'installais avec Memett et Jazz sur le canapé. Aujourd'hui, c'était un match de boxe.

Je restais jusqu'à la fin du match puis me levais et regardais l'heure : 12h30. Nessie n'allait pas tarder à arriver alors je décidais de monter. Je me pris une douche puis me séchais rapidement. Je vis des vêtements sur mon lit. Alice m'avait choisi un maillot bain deux pièces sans bretelles. Il était à carreaux rouges et blancs. Elle m'avait également choisie une robe verte s'arrêtant au dessus de mes genoux et laissant découvrir mes épaules et le tout était accompagné de spartiates simples mais très jolies. Je m'habillais et décidais de laisser ma longue chevelure bouclée tomber librement dans mon dos. Comprenant que le maillot signifiait que nous allions probablement nous mouiller, je pris un sac et fourrais dedans une serviette de bain, mon Ipod, mon portefeuille et mon téléphone portable. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Des pas montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers ma chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, Nessie apparut dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

- Salut petite soeur ! Alors, prête ?

Elle portait un dos nus rouge et un short blanc ainsi que des tongs rouges. Elle avait ramenée ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et portait un sac. Je devinais qu'elle portait également un maillot de bain dû aux fines bretelles qui dépassaient.

- Bien sûr. Où on va ?

- Je t'emmène à la plage, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi et comme il fait grand soleil aujourd'hui...

- Un exploit quand on sait qu'il pleut 360 jours sur 365 ici ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle rit et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Enfin bref, j'ai pensée qu'on pourrait en profiter.

- Ça me va.

- Par contre, ça te dérange si on prend ta voiture ?

- No problemo, darling ! m'exclamais-je en la poussant hors de la chambre.

Elle rit encore une fois et nous descendîmes en bas. Je pris mes clés de voiture et nous sortîmes de la maison. Je balançais mon sac sur le siège arrière et sautais au dessus de ma portière pour me retrouver assise derrière le volant. Nessie se contentait simplement d'ouvrir sa portière et de prendre place calmement. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Elle mit ses lunettes ray ban et je mis les miennes. Je démarrais et appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Niveau conduite, j'étais pire que mon père !

Nessie alluma la radio. _Judas_de Lady Gaga se fit entendre. Nessie et moi nous mîmes à chanter les paroles, ce qui devint bien vite un grand n'importe quoi ! Nous vîmes le panneau avec marqué dessus « Bienvenue à La Push » dessus. Au loin, on pouvait voir des petites maisons en bois. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Lorsque j'étais petite, Nessie ne m'emmenait qu'à la plage. Puis je ne pouvais pas vraiment y aller car durant la semaine j'allais toujours à l'école et durant les weekends et les vacances, je restais toujours avec maman et papa. C'est également pour ça que je n'avais jamais rencontrée la meute sauf Jacob et le petit Seth qui venait souvent à la maison.

Je tournais et pris la route de la me garais et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je pris mon sac et rangea mes clés dans celui-ci. Nous marchâmes bras dessus, bras dessous. Apparemment, les gens avaient eu la même idée que nous. Quelques groupes de jeunes jouaient dans l'eau ou bien se faisaient dorer au soleil. Beaucoup de garçons nous regardèrent avancer sur le sable, l'effet _beauty_ dut à notre vampirisme était au rendez-vous apparemment. Je mis ma serviette sur le sable et enlevais mes spartiates puis ma robe que je glissais dans mon sac. Je m'attachais les cheveux en un chignon et me tournais vers Nessie. Nous courûmes jusque dans l'eau et je plongeais dans la mer. Je fis quelques longueurs avant de revenir vers Renesmée. Nous nous chamaillâmes comme deux gamines en se faisant couler. Nous étions mortes de rire lorsque nous sortîmes de l'eau. Je m'allongeais sur ma serviette et profitais du soleil. Je me tournais vers Nessie.

- Au fait, il est où Jacob ?

- Avec Quil et Embry, des gars de la meute.

- Quil ? Embry ? Drôle de nom !

- Ouais, je sais. Je me suis dis la même chose quand Jacob me les a présenté de vive voix mais ne dit jamais ça devant eux ! Ils détestent que quelqu'un leur fasse la remarque.

- Faudrait d'abord que je les rencontre un jour pour ça !

- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais rencontrée la meute, sauf Seth et Jake bien sûr...

- En parlant de Jake, c'est pas lui au sommet de la falaise ?

Nessie tourna la tête. Il y avait trois personnes au sommet d'une falaise. Je reconnus la personne au milieu comme étant Jacob mais le deux autres ne me disaient rien. Ce devait être des Quileutes car ils étaient assez grands, musclés, les cheveux noirs coupés courts et ils avaient la peau mate.

- Ah, si, c'est lui. Les deux autres sont justement Embry et Quil, ces deux meilleurs amis.

Elle attendit que Jacob tourne son attention vers la plage et lui fit un signe de la main. Il le lui rendit puis nous le vîmes sauter de la falaise et plonger dans l'eau. Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement et sautèrent à leur tour. Jacob sortit de l'eau et je vis Nessie se mordre la lèvre.

- Oh je t'en prie ! dis-je en me laissant tomber en arrière.

Elle éclata de rire et mit ses lunettes sur sa tête.

- Salut les filles, s'exclama Jacob.

Il embrassa Renesmée et je levais juste le bras en signe de salut. Je me mis en tailleur sur ma serviette au moment où les deux autres arrivèrent. Je les dévisageais. Hum... Pas mal.

- Salut Nessie ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Salut les garçons !

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Les garçons, je vous présente Zofia, ma petite soeur.

- Salut ! dis-je.

- Et Zofia, je te présente Quil et Embry.

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse petite soeur de Nessie, s'exclama le dit Embry.

- Depuis le temps qu'elle nous parle de toi ! dit Quil.

- En bien, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Nessie. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Je ris et fis enfin connaissance avec eux. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Jake. Ils avaient le même sens de l'humour : aussi pourri, si ce n'est pire. Néanmoins, cela me faisait rire. Je m'entendais un peu plus avec Embry. Nous parlâmes voiture et mécanique tous les deux. Il était étonné que j'en sache autant, surtout pour une fille. Ils restèrent avec nous jusqu'à ce que Nessie et moi décidâmes de partir. Les trois Quileutes nous ramenèrent jusqu'à ma voiture.

- C'est ta caisse ? s'exclama Embry.

- Elle en jette ! renchérit Quil.

- Et encore vous avez pas vu l'autre, dis-je en pensant à mon autre voiture restée en Angleterre.

- Ah ouais ? Quelle genre ? me demanda Embry.

- Une Chevrolet impala de 1967 que j'ai moi-même retapée. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense à la ramener ici... _(ndla : oui, j'ai un peu trop regardée Supernatural! ;) héhéhé)_

- Pense à moi quand ce sera fait, je voudrais voir cette merveille, dit-il.

- Compte sur moi.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser que ce soir il y a un feu de camp. Vous viendrez ? Ness' ?

- Comme toujours, répondit ma soeur.

- Zofia ?

- Je suis partante, et puis ce sera l'occasion de rencontrer le reste de la meute dont j'ai entendu beaucoup parler.

- Cool ! Alors on se voit ce soir.

Ils repartirent ensemble tandis que Jacob resta avec nous. Il me supplia de le laisser conduire mais je ne cédais pas. Hors de question de toucher à mon bébé ! C'était ma bagnole, mon petit bijou ! Arrivés à la villa, ils montèrent dans leur chambre et j'en profitais pour me doucher. J'enfilais ensuite une robe blanche et remis mes spartiates. Je laissais mes cheveux lâchés. Je téléphonais ensuite pour récupérer ma voiture laissée à Londres. Une fois cela fait, je pris un bouquin - J'irais cracher sur vos tombes de Boris Vian - et partis dans le jardin. Je m'allongeais sur le ventre dans l'herbe et commençais à lire.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Il faisait nuit quand Nessie m'appela pour me dire que nous y allions. Évidemment, étant maintenant moitié vampire, je pouvais voir parfaitement bien dans le noir. Nous prîmes ma voiture et je refis le même trajet qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me garais au même endroit. Un immense feu de camp brûlait au milieu de la plage. Des dizaines de personnes s'éparpillaient un peu tout autour; les Quileutes et leurs imprégnées je supposais. Embry, en compagnie de Seth, vinrent à notre rencontre. Renesmée et Jacob me laissèrent avec ces deux zigotos. Je sautais dans les bras de Seth et lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Ça me fais plaisir de revoir Zof' ! me dit-il.

- Moi aussi ! Merde Seth, même en étant plus âgée je te trouve toujours aussi grand !

Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras. Je me tournais vers Embry.

- Content que tu sois venue, me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

- Moi aussi. Il fallait bien qu'un jour je rencontre enfin tous les Quileutes ! A force de me parler de vous, Nessie me donnait encore plus envie de vous rencontrer !

- Tes désirs vont être exhaussés ma belle ! rit-il.

Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules et j'agrippais le bras de Seth. Nous avançâmes de cette façon et en riant tous les trois vers les autres.

* * *

_**Alors , reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre ! **__**Prochain chapitre : La rencontre entre Paul et Zofia.**_


	6. Cupidon, ce gros con !

**Chapitre 5 - Cupidon... Quel gros con !**

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

**ZOFIA's POV**

Nous nous avançâmes sur le sable tous les trois, accrochés l'un à l'autre. J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer les Quileutes. Nessie m'en avait tellement parlée étant petite et quand elle me téléphonait à Londres pour me raconter ses journées en leur compagnie. Renesmée réapparut et les garçons la laissèrent me présenter à chacun des autres membres de la meute. Elle m'emmena d'abord auprès des anciens faisant parti du conseil. Je rencontrais enfin le père de Jake, Billy Black. Au début, il me regardait d'un oeil prudent puis il se dérida et me fit un grand sourire chaleureux. Je parlais durant quelques minutes avec lui puis Nessie m'emmena vers un homme et une femme. Apparemment, c'était l'Alpha de la meute et son imprégnée. Sam et Emily. Celle-ci me serra instantanément dans ces bras. Je n'en fus même pas surprise, j'avais l'habitude avec grand-mère Esmée. Nessie me présenta ensuite à la soeur de Seth, Leah. Et ce fut le tour de Jared et Kim.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, une odeur me parvint et se fit ressentir à mes narines. Une délicieuse odeur de muscade et de cannelle avec un zeste de paprika qui me submergeait totalement. Elle enivrait littéralement mes sens, me procurant des frissons. Elle m'envoûtait presque. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : savoir à qui appartenait cette merveilleuse odeur. Renesmée s'avança vers Quil qui était en compagnie d'un garçon. Celui-ci me vit et s'empressa de me saluer.

- Zofia ! Content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Quil, souriais-je.

- Claire n'est pas là ? demanda Nessie.

- Si, elle parle avec mon père.

- Ok. Au fait, Zofia je te présente Paul et Paul je te présente ma petite soeur, Zofia.

- T'aurais pu éviter le « petite » ! lui murmurais-je.

Le dit Paul releva la tête et je me sentais basculer. Son regard captura le mien et je me sentais presque défaillir mais n'en montrait rien. Mon coeur eut comme un raté et je priais n'importe quel dieu pour que Nessie n'ait rien entendue. Comment un tel regard pouvait avoir une telle intensité ? J'avais l'impression que son regard me transperçait, qu'il essayait de voir au plus profond de mon être qui j'étais. Les Quileutes se ressemblaient tous; grand, musclé, le teint hâlé et les cheveux noirs corbeau mais Paul avait ce petit quelque chose en plus. Ce côté beaucoup plus sauvage, beaucoup plus fougueux. Il m'intimidait presque... Mais merde, qu'est-ce que je racontais ! J'avais l'impression d'être une de ces stupides gamines de 15 ans. Depuis quand j'étais intimidée par un mec ? Je ne me reconnaissais pas du tout et je n'aimais pas ça. Je lui tendis cependant la main.

- Contente de te connaître, dis-je.

J'essayais d'ignorer les frissons qui m'avait parcouru lorsque sa peau rencontra la mienne.

- Moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix chaude et grave.

D'autres frissons me parcoururent rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix. Ce mec me mettait dans un tel état ! Je décidais de m'éloigner pour reprendre mes esprits, prétextant aux autres toute autre chose. Nessie en profita pour rejoindre Jacob. Je me dirigeais vers Seth, il m'avait manqué durant ces douze années d'absence. J'entendais la voix de Seth mais mon esprit était complètement ailleurs. Je ne cessais de repenser au moment où son regard avait croisé le mien.

Je m'étais sentie tellement intimidée devant la puissance de son regard. Une sorte de déclic s'était fait en moi, comme une sorte de petite étincelle apparaissant et ne demandant qu'à faire grossir ce feu qui sommeillait au plus profond de mon être. Et cette petite étincelle était apparut lorsque ses prunelles noires s'étaient posées sur moi. J'étais le brasier qui ne demandait qu'à être allumé et Paul le briquet qui avait accédé à cette demande. Cette comparaison pouvait paraître tout simplement nul et stupide mais pour moi elle avait tout son sens... Et ça me foutait la trouille parce que quelque chose me disait que cette rencontre était le commencement de quelque chose de bien plus fort et de bien plus incroyable que ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginée. Et me connaissant, je sentais que ça n'allait véritablement pas me plaire.

**::.::**

**PAUL's POV**

Je me dirigeais en compagnie de Quil et de Claire vers la plage. Ce soir, c'était feu de camp. Depuis leur retour de la plage, Quil et Embry ne cessaient de nous parler de la petite soeur de Renesmée qui était revenue d'Angleterre. Zofia, je crois... Drôle de nom si vous voulez mon avis ! C'était bien le genre de Bella et d'Edward de donner un nom pareil à leur gamine. Suffit de connaître le nom de la première : Renesmée. M'enfin... C'est leur problème, pas le mien. Embry ne cessait de répéter que cette Zofia était vraiment géniale. Elle était belle (normal quand on voit les parents et le reste de la famille), avait un minimum d'esprit, avait de l'humour et, en plus, elle était carrément branchée bagnole. Bref, la fille idéale pour un mec.

Même pour moi, Paul Lahote. Mais un instant, que je me présente si vous le voulez bien... J'ai actuellement 24 ans et je fais partie de la tribu des Quileutes. Comme tous les autres, je suis un loup-garou. Tout le monde dit que j'ai un caractère de merde mais j'assume. Je suis impulsif, colérique et je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche. De tous les Quileutes, je suis celui qui est le plus libre. Sentimentalement parlant s'entend, bien évidemment. Je n'ai jamais de petite amie fixe, je ne suis même pas capable d'en garder une plus de deux semaines. J'ai une certaine préférence pour les coups d'un soir. Mais bon, je suis un mec après tout. Je fais ce qui me plaît et puis les autres ne s'en plaignent pas. Sauf Emilie, elle n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que mon comportement est totalement immature et que je devrais plutôt penser à me caser avec une fille bien.

Oh, pour ça je ne m'en fais. De toute façon, ça me tombera bien dessus un jour. L'imprégnation. Personnellement, ce truc ne me plaît pas trop. Tu ne choisis pas la fille qui t'es destiné, non, c'est la magie ancestrale des Quileutes qui le fait pour toi. Je sens déjà que la première chieuse que je rencontrerais sera pour moi ! (En excluant Leah, bien évidemment.) Et puis quand on voit comment sont devenus les autres, tous complètement gaga ! Et vas-y que je te refais un remake des Bisounours version Quileute ! Vous voyez le truc ? Non, j'ai vraiment pas hâte que ce genre de truc m'arrive. Et puis, j'aime trop mon indépendance pour m'enticher d'une nana et me prendre la tête avec tous ces trucs de couples.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement près du feu en saluant les autres. Emilie et Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et Seth, ainsi que ma mère avaient ramenés pas mal de truc à bouffer. Des paquets de chips, des sandwichs, des saucisses, des boissons et toutes sortes d'autres choses. Embry avait ramené un petit poste de radio et de la musique s'en échappait. Je discutais avec Quil, qui avait consenti à lâcher Claire, quand une voiture se gara sur le parking de la plage. Embry et Seth se précipitèrent vers les trois passagers qui je devinais être Jacob, Nessie et la soeur de celle-ci. Je ne les voyais pas d'où j'étais car je me situais derrière le feu de camp et celui-ci rendait flou mon champ de vision. Jake et Nessie vinrent nous saluer tandis que Seth et Embry riaient avec l'autre fille.

Un délicieux parfum vint embaumer mes narines. Je n'avais jamais rien sentie de telle. Un subtil mélange de caramel et de rose. Tout bonnement divin. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cette si douce flagrance. A qui pouvait-elle appartenir ? Ce parfum se faisait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure et j'avais besoin de savoir à qui il appartenait, comme une sorte d'obsession. J'avais l'impression de venir fou. Je déraillais complètement. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi réagissais-je de la sorte ? C'était carrément insensé ! Reprends-toi vieux !

Quil continuait de me parler mais j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était comme anesthésié. Je baissais la tête et essayais de reprendre mes esprits. J'entendis vaguement Quil saluer quelqu'un qu'apparemment je ne connaissais pas. Je sentais cette odeur, elle emplissait totalement l'air à présent. J'inspirais profondément puis expirais de la même manière. J'entendis Renesmée s'adresser à moi.

- Ok. Au fait, Zofia je te présente Paul et Paul je te présente ma petite soeur, Zofia.

- T'aurais pu éviter le « petite » ! entendis-je quelqu'un murmurer.

Je relevais la tête. Putain ! A elle, c'était à elle qu'appartenait ce mystérieux parfum ! Je capturais son regard et la fixait intensément. Mon coeur cherchait instantanément à caler son rythme au même que le sien. Cette fille était tout simplement une déesse. Et encore le mot n'était pas assez fort à mon goût pour définir toute l'ampleur de sa beauté. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais, moi ? _Toute l'ampleur de sa beauté !_ Et puis quoi encore ? C'est la fille de Bella et Edward, alors évidemment que cette fille est un putain de canon digne des plus grands mannequins de beauté ! Du sang vampirique coulait dans ces veines, crétin ! J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité avait passée lorsqu'elle me tendit sa main.

- Contente de te connaître, dit-elle.

Nos regards semblaient ne plus vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Je tendis ma main et serrais la sienne, si petite comparée à la mienne. Des frissons me parcoururent lorsque sa peau rencontra la mienne.

- Moi aussi, dis-je d'une voix un léger poil plus grave que d'habitude.

Depuis le début de notre échange, je sentais Quil s'agiter légèrement à mes côtés. Il avait compris ce que je redoutais le plus au monde. Je m'empressais de retirer ma main de la sienne et elle s'excusa pour aller voir Seth tandis que Nessie en profitait pour rejoindre Jacob. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de sa silhouette. J'essayais d'y mettre toute ma volonté mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais alors pas du tout ! Heureusement, Quil réussit à me faire détourner le regard lorsqu'il me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Et bah bravo, vieux ! On dirait que t'as tiré le gros lot : Zofia, la soeur de Nessie ! Qui aurait cru que notre plus grognon de loup s'imprégnerait un jour, et de la vampirette de soeur de Nessie en plus ? s'esclaffa t-il.

Je grognais et lui lançais un regard noir qui le calma quelque peu. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah ouais. J'avais désormais un sacré gros problème et celui-ci portait le doux de Zofia Cullen. Je soupirais et me frottais la nuque d'un air las en prévision des évènements futurs. Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré moi ?

* * *

_**ET BAM ! Nos deux protagonistes principaux se sont enfin rencontrés ! Et ils ont l'air de ne déjà pas apprécier ça. Je compte faire tourner l'histoire autour d'un évènement en particulier qui permettra de réunir assez souvent Zofia et Paul. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, ça gâcherait tout sinon. Bref, la suite promet donc et il y risque d'y avoir de gros problèmes et des situations rocambolesques en perspective. **__**Que va t-il se passer à votre avis ? Et sinon, ça mérite une petite review tout ça ?**_

_**Bref, vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode. x) Tchuuuuss mes chatons, ET MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ALORS QUE CETTE FICTION VIENT A PEINE DE COMMENCER ! Ahhh love U guys !**_


	7. Annonce

**Et non ! Ce n'est pas un chapitre !**

**Mais avant toute chose, bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ceux qui traîneraient dans le coin.**

**Désolée de tarder autant avec ce chapitre mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je sais ce qui va se passer dans ma fiction, les grandes lignes quoi, mais pour ce chapitre j'ai comme qui dirais un "bloquage".**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour vous l'écrire au plus vite ! J'espère que vous comprenez, et j'essaye de le finir très bientôt !**

**J'en profites aussi pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui me mettent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bisous ! L'auteur, Athenadora.**


End file.
